Dancing With Myself
by elllaahhh
Summary: Bella Swan has a dream and she wont stop till she reaches it. But when she finds the only thing that will get her there is the thing she hates the most. Does she decide to give up? or work the hardest she ever has before?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! This is my first ever story and all from my imagination, sorry if this is bad! But characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all the songs belong to the rightful owners! I own nothing, just the idea

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I walked into the dance hall where my future would be determined. On this day it would be decided if I, Bella Swan would make or break it into the dancing world of Ballet and contemporary dance.

I was never considered an elegant dancer as a child but that wouldn't stop me from reaching my dreams, I knew if I worked hard enough I would get to my dreams. As a child I remember walking into the dance hall holding my mother, Rene's hand. And watching these beautiful creatures manipulate their bodies into twists and bends to the beautiful music. Moments like that can't be wasted I watched as the audience would be silent with a single tear rolling down there face. Now was the time to determine whether I would be the next person to effect people like that. Ever since that day it had been my dream. Now I only had to make it a reality.

This dance contest was the most brutal there was in the United States of America, only one pair from each town was chosen. And I was lucky enough to be chosen, well me and my partner, the arrogant and obnoxious Edward Cullen. He was beautiful and he knew it, to say he was a good dancer would be an understatement and he knew he was the best. And I really hated him. The feeling was mutual. According to him I wasn't 'good' enough to even be in his presence but we kept on smiling and dancing, as much as I hate to admit it, he was good. And that made me good.

The hall was the magnificent and the stage, well if was breathtaking and intimidating. In just a few hours I, myself would be up there trying to win the first place prize of $20,000 and two scholarships to the college of our choosing. My choice of college? Juilliard. One of the most prestigious there is. I only had to pass the task of completing this competition, the rules were simple. Three songs, three different genres all danced using only contemporary and ballet. Mine and Edwards three chosen songs?, the love ballad, _Video Games _by _Lana Del Rey_, the rock cover of _Every time_ by _Yashin _and finally _Lady Gaga's _club song_,_ _Lovegame. _Using only one outfit and 3 props, it would be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>End Note: Sorry if i have offended any dancers I really made this up! Sorry! My first ever story though! Please review! I'd love you forever! I'd love feedback to improve! This is just a taster, let me know if you'd like me to continue? Much love!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My stylist, Alice Whitlock, a 30 something year old, had just finished my makeup. The look she was aiming for 'apparently' was the natural beauty look. I had never considered myself beautiful, I was in the nerd group growing up, and constantly picked on for the appearance I had not grown into yet. My mahogany was left down, soft curls swaying, my side fringe was clipped back. My lips were a deep shade of red and my eyes had been outlined with black eyeliner. I never understood the concept of makeup I'd just sweat it off anyway!

"OH MY GAWD" Alice basically screamed in my face. "I'm a genius, and you are looking FINEEEE"

Her husband Jasper walked up to the vanity where I was seated, he was also one of the judges. Alongside Jasper on the judging panel was the famous football player Emmett McCarthy and last but not least Jasper's sister and also Emmett's wife Rosalie Hale-McCarty, she was the one I needed to impress the most. She was the head of the department of dance at Juilliard. And she was rough, she would rip a ballet dancer apart if they didn't point their toe at the right angle. She wanted absolute perfection and her opinion was the one that counted the most.

The judges weren't allowed to speak to the contestants before the show so Jasper could only give me a good luck nod. I needed it. Alice ushered me into the changing room where I slid on my 1950's inspired swing dress. My dress was royal blue, the shade of midnight, it had a low neck but was pulled into a halter. After I fitted on my dress, the dress I would wear for the rest of the day, I slid on my black ballet shoes and waited until my partner of certain purposes, showed up.

20 minutes I waited! 20 MINUTES! Before the egotistical Edward Cullen strolled through the doors like he was forced to be here. Of course he didn't need the college placement, he came from money. His father being some kind doctor and his mother - well I have no idea what she did, and I didn't care. All I need was for his legs to move with mine at the right time.

"That's what you're wearing?" Edward asked with his eyebrow cocked on one side, not even a 'Oh hello Bella, how are you?' the bastard.

"Yes. We picked it out, remember?" My harsh tone of voice was in its place, ready for him

"Oh. It looked better on the mannequin" When I said I hated him before, I really meant it. Not like the sort of hate you have towards a fly that won't leave you alone, but pure hate. The kind of hate that makes you want to be _Jigsaw _from _Saw. _And use one of those of so fun traps on him. That kind of hate.

"Oh Isabella" Edward broke me from daydreams on ways to slowly kill him, "Isabellaaaa"

"How many times, it's Bella"

"Isabellaaaaaa" He sang my full name again

"What Edward!"

"We go on in 10 minutes"

"WHAT!"

"So why don't you get that drool off your and we go sit and wait. I really want to know what you're thinking, do I?"

"What? Are you ready? Shouldn't we go practise? Have you gone toilet? I don't want you peeing everywhere, like last time" A few girls from the audience giggled at my last statement.

"Darling, I was ready as soon as I walked in, and I think you'll find that the moment when you threw up on the judge in a certain competition, sort of rules my pathetic moment out, don't you?" He smirked that classic Edward Cullen smirk. It made me hate him that little bit more, how dare he use the smirk on me which he uses on so many other girls that usually fling themselves at him.

If he wasn't such an ass I'd fling myself at him but I knew the REAL him. I'd been dancing with him for years now, never liked him, never will. I will admit he looked good today, like he did most days. His tight black trousers pressed against his legs, he wore black dance shoes and a white sleeveless thermal. A plan outfit but a very sexy one, he left his hair in his normal copper mess.

It was soon time for the first round, the dance song. Our song? _Lady Gaga – Love Game_, and as soon she started singing through the speakers we had to put everything we had into our dance. Jessica Stanley and her partner Mike Newton had just finished their dance song, _titanium _by _David Guetta. _It was good they scored a 9 from Jasper, a 10 from Emmett and a 6 from Rosalie. Like I said she was rough. That 6 was the highest she had scored in the entire first round. Edward and I were the last couple to dance, now it was our turn as we got off from our seats to take our places. Jessica pulled me to the side and sneered in my face

"Don't crash and burn now" She smirked, what's with people and smirking!

"Oh sweetie I'm like a fucking firecracker" I smiled in return, as i pulled my arm away and turned to perform one of the best dances in my life

"Oh and Bella" Jessica called after me, "Break a leg... literally" I heard her mutter the last part.

And that was it and now I was up on the stage, with bright yellow lights beaming down on me, the audience was packed and this was being recorded live. It was make or break. Then the music started playing.


End file.
